Brother's treasure
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: (Final chapter update!) Kisah seorang anak remaja menjaga adiknya yang masih bayi. Dia akan buat apa sahaja untuk dia. Meskipun bahaya atau tidak.
1. Chapter 1

**Assalamualaikum, fellow readers and anneyo! All right! Aku ada buat ff baru.**

 **Sebelum aku mula,**

 **Perhatian:**

 **Boboiboy is a copyright monsta**

 **Ada bahasa Melayu Malaysia dengan bahasa Melayu Brunei (Maybe)**

 **Read, enjoy and don't mind review, kay?**

Chapter 1

Suatu malam, ada satu tragedi berlaku. Ketika itu adalah malam yang dingin disebabkan turunnya hujan lebat.

Tempat kejadian itu terletak di sebuah jalan raya. Ada satu kereta yang sedang memandu di sana. Di dalam kereta itu mempunyai 4 orang penumpang. Seseorang ayah, ibu dan dua anak lelaki. Anak yang pertama berumur 16 tahun dan anak yang bongsu yang sedang duduk di pangkuan abang dan memeluk dia berumur 6 bulan.

Tiba-tiba, kereta itu tergelincir membuatkan kereta itu berpusing. Ia itu mula terbalik dan bergolek di sepanjang jalan. Kini kereta itu berhenti dan mendarat secara terbalik. Tempat itu telah menjadi sunyi. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi kedengaran. Ia datang dari tempat duduk pintu belakang. Pintu yang telah rosak teruk itu telah dibuka kuat dan munculnya anak yang sulung itu. Dia cepat mengambil nafas yang panjang selepas pintu itu terbuka.

Apabila dia telah tenang sedikit, dia dengar suara. Suara itu rupanya datang dari ibunya.

"Hali, tolong pergi dari sini." Kata si ibu.

"Tapi, mak macam mana? Ayah?" Tanya si anak.

"Ayah kau tak ada lagi dan mak tak ada masa lagi. Uhuk, uhuk. Tolong bawa dia bersamanya."

Anak sulung itu pandang kepada bayi yang tidak mengedari bahawa dia masih memeluknya. Bayi itu masih bernafas. Dia pandang balik kepada si ibu. Dia teragak-agak di mana dia mahu meninggalkan ibunya atau tidak.

"Tapi mak-"

"Tolong pergi nak." Rayu si ibu.

"Tolonglah." Si ibu kata lagi.

Si abang ikut arahan ibunya dan keluar dari kereta. Apabila dia sudah keluar, dia dapat merasakan kesakitannya. Dia merasa ada luka di kaki kanan dan di belakangnya. Dia juga merasa dia ada lebam di muka. Kepala dia juga terluka yang kini mengalir darah ke mukanya.

Dia mencek adiknya. Adiknya juga ada luka iaitu luka di tangan kirinya dan dia juga mempunyai lebam di muka dan badannya. Tetapi luka itu tidak serius.

Ketika si abang masih memastikan adiknya itu, ibunya berkata lagi buat kali terakhir,

"Sekarang, pergi."

"Mak-" Sebelum si abang itu mahu bercakap sesuatu, dia mendengar bunyi sesuatu menitik.

Dia nampak minyak mengalir keluar dari kereta. Mata si abang mula membulat kerana dia tahu, kereta itu akan meletup.

Dia cepat lari dari situ dan membawa adiknya bersama. Kereta itu meletup, membuatkan si abang terbang jauh. Dia mendarat kesakitan. Dia bangkit dengan pelahan dan mencek adiknya lagi jika dia cedera lagi atau tidak. Dia lega bahawa adiknya tidak cedera cuma adiknya menangis. Mungkin sebab bunyi letupan itu telah membuat adiknya menangis.

Tiba-tiba dengan rasa dirinya hancur luluh, si abang jatuh ke lutut dan terus menangis. Dia tahu bahawa hidupnya akan berubah. Dia memeluk adiknya dengan erat.

"Nampaknya tinggal kita berdua sahaja lagi, Fan. Hisk, hisk. Aku kasihankan kau, adik. Kau masih kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa." Gumam si abang kepada si adik yang masih menangis tanpa henti.

"Aku akan menjaga mu sampai bila-bila. Meskipun bahaya atau tidak, adik."

.

.

.

.

Setahun telah berlalu dan dua adik-beradik itu kini hidup bersama. Boboiboy Halilintar berumur 17 tahun dan si adik iaitu Boboiboy Taufan berumur setahun. Di dalam sebuah pulau iaitu Pulau Rintis, ada sebuah rumah di mana adik-beradik itu tinggal.

Hali berada di meja makan sedang duduk dan membuat kerja sekolah. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar tangsian dan batuk dari alat komunikasi yang terletak di atas meja. Rupanya adik lelakinya sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Tetapi kenapa si adik batuk? Itu sebabnya bayi itu baru sahaja sihat dari demamnya.

Kini tangisan si adik mula membesar membuatkan si abang berdiri dari kerusinya dan lari ke bilik adiknya. Di bilik itu, Hali menuju ke katil bayi di mana si adik itu berada. Dia mendukung si kecil dan mencuba sedaya upaya untuk memberhentikan tangisannya.

Setelah beberapa minit berlalu, akhirnya si kecil berhenti juga. Hali pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu.

"Taufan, mari minum." Pelawa Hali dengan lembutnya. Taufan mula bercakap bahasa bayi dan terus minum susu itu sambil dipegang oleh abangnya.

"Hai~ Tak kan deman kau dah balik kud?" Risau Hali ketika melihat adiknya batuk semasa minum susu. Tetapi Taufan tidak kata apa-apa cuma pandang abangnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Selepas Hali memberi susu kepada si adik, kini masa untuk bermain. Mereka bermain sorok-sorok. Si adik menyorok dan si abang mencari. Selalunya, apabila Hali jumpa Taufan, dia selalu mengejutkannya. Ini membuatkan Taufan lebih suka memain sorok-sorok kerana dia asyik ketawa tak terhenti-henti.

"Adik duduk sini diam-diam ya. Abang nak pergi ke dapur. Nak buat makanan untuk abang dan adik." Kata Hali selembut-lembutnya kepada Taufan yang sudah berdiri. Taufan cuma mengangguk.

Semasa Hali sedang memotong dada ayam yang di rebus untuk adiknya, dia merasa ada seseorang sedang memeluk kaki kirinya. Hali pandang bawah dan terkejut. Adiknya sedang berdiri buat kali pertama.

"Fan! Kau dapat berdiri?!" Jerit Hali tidak percaya. Dia terus menurunkan badannya agar ketinggiannya dia sama dengan adiknya. Taufan tidak kata apa-apa malah memberi senyuman manis kepada si abang.

"Kau dapat berdiri, Fan! Aku sangat bangga dengan kamu, dik! Aku belum ajar kau berdiri pun! Tapi cuba lihat, kau dah berdiri!" Gembira Hali lalu dia memeluk adik kesayangannya.

Kini, Hali merasa sungguh gembira dan tidak mengedari bahawa dia telah menangis kegembiraan.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Hali sedang pulang dari sekolah bersama kawan-kawannya, iaitu Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Semasa berjalan, mereka tengah bercakap sesama sendiri. Tiba-tiba si Fang menanya sesuatu kepada Hali.

"Hali, susah ke jaga Taufan?"

"Hmm... Bolehlah. Ada masanya aman dan ada masanya tak. Juga, dia tahu bila nak senyap semasa aku tengah belajar atau buat kerja rumah." Jawap Hali.

"Taufan, itu memang bayi pintar ya. Aku dengar dia dapat berdiri dah walaupun kau belum mengajarnya." Kata Yaya.

"Apa?!" Jerit ketiga sahabat itu.

"Taufan dapat berdiri dah?! Biar betul!" Jerit Ying tidak percaya. Fang dan Gopal pun tidak percaya.

"Betul. Hmm... Jika aku pikiran lagi, memang adikku pintar." Setuju Hali.

Kini mereka berhenti di empat simpangan jalan. Sudah tiba masanya bagi mereka untuk bersuarai dan pulang ke rumah. Ying jalan di simpang sebelah kiri, Gopal dan Fang jalan di simpang sebelah kanan manakala Hali dan Yaya jalan di simpang lurus.

Semasa Hali dan Yaya jalan pulang, Hali singgah dulu ke rumah Yaya. Apabila Yaya membuka pintu rumahnya, mereka di jemput oleh Taufan yang kini sudah memeluk abangnya.

Kenapa adik Taufan di rumah Yaya?

Sebenarnya Hali tidak mahu menyusahkan keluarga Yaya untuk menjaga Taufan tetapi mereka berkeras juga. Terpaksa Hali mengalah. Lagipun, dia tidak ada duit yang cukup untuk mengambil pembantu. Semua duit dia dapat, diberikan dari saudara-saudaranya kerana mereka diberi amanah dari si ayah untuk menjaga harta bendanya sehingga Hali berusia 20 tahun.

Hali berterima kasih kepada keluarga Yaya lalu mendukung adik kesayangannya dan pulang.

 **~TBC**

 **Sebelum aku sudahkan ff ini, aku author Angin Taufan nak minta maaf jika bahasa aku tunggang terbalik, ejaan salah dan tatabahasa salah.**

 **Everyone make mistakes, right? So don't mind review.^^ Thanks**

 **Angin Taufan is out! Peace!**

"Apa kata dia?"

"Hmm... Kita perlu buktikan dulu jika dia yang kami cari-cari."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys! It's January 1st of 2017! Wow, time really goes fast! Anyway, chapter two is up! Now for the review!**

 **Floral Lavender,**

 **You're a Bruneian too? Cool! Thanks for the review. Kalau mahu tahu kalimat siapa yang terakhir itu? Chapter ini akan menjawab soalan kau.**

 **Sofy pinkie,**

 **Thanks for the review. This is the chapter.**

 **Toshiro-sama,**

 **Hai you too. Thanks for liking this ff. Yeah, I do like paring Hali and Fan. Thank you once more for waiting this ff. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Cute girls,**

 **It's okay if kau tak faham. Taufan di rumah Yaya kerana keluarga Yaya ihklas menjaga Taufan. Hali pun tak dapat carikan pembantu kerana dia tak dapat bayar gaji. Semua harta dipegang oleh saudara maranya.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu Malaysia dan Bahasa Melayu Brunei (maybe)**

Chapter 2

Chapter ini bermula di lapangan terbang. Salah satu penerbangan telah mendarat di Pulau Rintis. Seseorang lelaki yang terdiri dengan sut hitam dan berbaju kot coklat baru sahaja keluar dari kapal terbang itu.

Semasa dia keluar dari lapangan terbang, dia disambut oleh pekerja-pekerjanya. Tiba sebuah limousin di depan lapangan terbang. Lelaki itu pun masuk dan duduk dengan selesanya setelah pintu dibukakan oleh salah seorang dari pekerjanya.

"Apa status bisness kita masa ini, Manager Adu du?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada seseorang lagi lelaki yang bernama Adu du.

"Keuntungan kita semakin meningkat, tuan. Masalah yang hadapi sebulan lepas pun sudah kita baiki." Jawap soalannya.

"Bagaimana dengan projek terbaru yang akan diadakan pada 2030?"

"Pasal itu, tuan. Semua barang telah diuruskan, tetapi kita perlukan satu pekara sahaja lagi."

"Apakah itu?"

"Seorang yang sangat pintar."

"Hmm... Nanti saya akan fikirkan. Driver, pandu." Menyuruh lelaki itu kepada pemandu.

"Baik, tuan."

.

.

Chap 2, Brother's treasure

.

.

Balik kepada 2 adik-beradik itu. (Sehari selepas lelaki misteri datang)

"Baiklah. Mari lihat jika adik dapat berjalan sekarang?" Ujar si abang.

Hari itu adalah hari Ahad, masa untuk keluarga dan kawan menjauhi dari kerja dan sekolah. Waktu itu adalah pagi yang senyap dan si abang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah ruang tamu sambil melihat adiknya bermain seorang diri.

Si abang tengah memikir sesuatu. Jika Taufan dapat berdiri, ini bermakna dia boleh berjalan sekarang. Itulah si abang sedang fikirkan.

Tetapi bagaimana?

Tiba-tiba dia ada satu idea. Dia pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sekeping snek bayi. Dia pergi mencari batang plastik yang telah diikat dengan tali. Dia mengikat snek bayi itu dengan hujung tali itu dan dia telah bersedia untuk menguji adiknya.

"Baiklah. Mari lihat jika adik dapat berjalan sekarang. Marilah berdiri dan ambil snek bayi ini." Cakap Hali lembut kepada Taufan.

Tetapi bayi itu hanya memandang snek bayi itu dan abangnya.

"Marilah." Dia kata lagi.

Akhirnya, si adik bergerak juga dan berdiri. Sekarang batang plastik yang dipegang oleh Hali berada di atas Taufan, tetapi snek bayi yang diikat dengan tali itu, Taufan tidak dapat mencapainya.

Hali berundur dengan pelahan agar adiknya itu berjalan ke hadapan. Dari setapak, dari setapak Hali mengundur, Taufan juga dengan pelahan dia berjalan ke hadapan. Hali terkejut dan mula bangga lagi sekali. Akhirnya Taufan dapat berjalan.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Hali mengkira langkah kaki Taufan sehingga 10, di mana Taufan berhenti dan jatuh.

Hali membuka ikatan tali dari snek bayi itu dan pergi menuju adiknya. Dia memberi snek bayi itu kepadanya. Taufan mengambilnya dan makan dengan muka yang sangat manis. Hali hanya melihat adiknya makan dan terus memeluknya. Sekali lagi, dia menangis kegembiraan. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia telah lihat bahawa adiknya sekarang dapat berjalan, sungguh tubuh badannya masih kecil untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

Balik kepada lelaki yang memakai sut.

Limousin itu telah tiba ke sebuah rumah. Rumah itu sangat besar seperti untuk seorang raja atau ratu. Pagar rumah itu dibuka secara automatik, membiarkan limousin itu masuk dan meletakkan di hadapan rumah.

Seorang butler yang datang entah dari mana telah membuka pintu limousin. Kemudian lelaki itu keluar dan masuk ke dalam rumah di mana dua pembantu rumah yang sudah berdiri di pintu masuk utama telah membuka untuknya.

Semasa lelaki itu masuk, dia mendengar suara. Seorang wanita tiba berlari menujunya dan memeluk dia. Wanita itu mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang dan kerinting yang menyentuh bahunya. Matanya berwarna coklat. Dia memakai blouse biru and sepasang seluar ketat hitam.

"Honey, you dah pulang." Kata si isteri dan mencium suaminya di pipi.

"Yup, I dah pulang, Sayang. You rindu ke?"

"How could I'm not."Si isteri pun melepaskan pelukkannya dari si suami dan dia mengarah seorang pembantu membuat teh untuk mereka.

Kedua pasang suami isteri itu pergi duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu dan mula memesra-mesraan. Pembantu rumah itu pun tiba dan meletakkan dua cawan berisi teh di atas meja. Selepas pembantu itu pergi, pasangan itu pun mengambil cawan itu dan minum.

Semasa mereka minum, si suami berkata,

"Sayang. I ada masalah."

"Apa dia, Honey?" Tanya si isteri.

"Aku perlukan seorang yang bijak untuk projek I. Apa patut I buat?"

"Nampaknya kita ingin pekara yang sama."

"Maksud, sayang apa?"

"Well, I nak anak."

"Kita kan tahu yang kita tak dapat buat anak."

"Hon, jangan potong cakap I boleh tak? I nak anak angkat. But not just any child, an out standing child."

"Seperti anak yang bijak?"

"Tetap sekali. You nak seorang yang bijak dan I nak anak yang out standing. Apa kata kita cari lelaki itu dan jadi sebagai anak kita?"

"Oh wow! You really are my clever wife."

"Of course!"

"And I know just the one."

Tiba-tiba si suami menjerit kepada seseorang dan munculnya dua orang lelaki.

"Probe, Gaga Naz. Aku ada kerja untuk kamu. Aku nak kamu mencari seseorang. Informasi nanti aku berikan. Aku nak kamu mulakan sekarang." Kata si suami.

"Baik, tuan!" Mereka salut bos mereka dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bos mahu kita cari budak bayi ni? Tanya Probe kepada partnernya di sebelahnya.

Ketika itu, Probe dan Gaga Naz berada di jalan raya menuju ke alamat yang telah diberikan oleh bos mereka. Probe sedang memandu apabila dia bertanya soalan tersebut, manakala Gaga Naz sedang membaca informasi tentang bayi itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Probe tanya lagi.

"Dia kata bayi ini dikenali dengan kepintarannya sejak budak itu sejak mencecah umur satu tahun. Mungkin dia adalah orangnya untuk projek besar itu." Jawap soalan dia.

"Ohh... Tetapi apa pasal bos tidak bagi gambarnya?"

"Entahlah. Tak sampat cari gambarnya kud."

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke alamat itu. Tetapi mereka tidak meletakkan kereta di depan rumah itu, takut disyakki bahawa mereka tengah mengintip seseorang. Jadi, terpaksa mereka meletakkan kereta mereka sejauh tiga rumah dari rumah itu.

Semasa mereka menunggu jika ada orang keluar atau masuk dari rumah itu, mereka nampak seorang lelaki tengah berjalan. Lelaki itu memakai jaket berwana merah, hitam dan memakai topi hitam yang digayakan ke hadapan. Lelaki itu sedang mendukung seorang budak bayi lelaki. Mungkin lelaki itu adalah abang kepada bayi itu. Bayi itu mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dan setompok rambut putih. Bayi itu memakai baju berwarna biru yang seiras dengan mata birunya.

"Apa kata dia?" Cadang Gaga Naz yang kini mereka melihat lelaki itu masuk ke dalam rumah dengan adik bayinya.

"Dia ke? Macam biasa je bayi itu." Probe tanya pula.

"Hmm... Kita perlu buktikan dulu jika dia yang kami cari-cari."

Keesokkannya, Probe dan Gaga Naz datang lagi. Tetapi, hari itu mereka akan mengintip adik-beradik itu dari tingkap rumah untuk membuktikan adakah bayi itu mereka tengah cari.

"Wah! Bayi itu dapat berjalan dengan cepatlah!" Jerit Probe.

"Shhh! Senyaplah nanti abangnya dengar! Tetapi dengan tubuh badan yang sangat kecil seperti baru berumur 9 bulan, bayi itu dapat berjalan. Hebat!" Bisik Gaga Naz.

"Nampaknya kami sudah jumpa dia." Bisik Gaga Naz lagi.

"Tetapi bagaimana kita akan buat abangnya itu jauh daripada bayi itu? Pasti abangnya tak akan lepaskan dia." Tanya Probe.

"Hmm..."

 **~TBC**

 **Hey guys! Terima kasih kerana membaca chapter 2 of Brother's chapter. Insha Allah aku akan update ni secepat mungkin. Maaf jika ada confusing sikit dalam chap ni. Also, aku nak minta maaf jika chapter ni macam berburu-buru aku tulis, salah ejaan, tatabahasa salah dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **P/S: Nama lelaki itu aku senghaja tak ku masukkan. You guys will know eventually.**

 **Till the next chapter!**

 **Hello 2017, Goodbye 2016! Thats is my title of this year! And welcome back to school! Although I'm not going to school on 3rd January. Lol.**

 **Angin Taufan is out! Peace!**

On the next chapter,

"Kenapa aku rasa ada orang cuba nak aku pisah dari kau?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeohasaeyo, my fellow readers. I'm back with chapter 3 of Brother's treasure. Ada ku kata yang ku akan update kilat, betul? Nampaknya aku tidak update secepat mungkin. Itulah gunanya the 'Insha Allah'. Dengan izin Allah aku akan update cepat atau tidak. Tanpa membuang masa meh ku balas reviews kalian.**

 ** **Reviews,****

 **sofy pinkie: Nampaknya aku belum lihatkan mereka jahat atau tidak rupanya. Hahaha *sweatdrop* Adakah Hali dan Taufan akan berpisah? Baca saja. Tak seronok jika ada spoiler. Ini chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Floral Lavender: Sabar ya jangan stress sangat. Thanks for the review btw. ^^ Aku nak buat cerita in bahasa Brunei but takut readers tak berapa faham so ku tulis bahasa melayu. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Cute girls: Jangan sedih Cute girls. Also thanks for cheering for me.**

 **Kifli X726: Thanks for the review. Sorry can't tell what happen next. Here's chapter 3.**

 **Note: Bahasa Melayu Malaysia with Bahasa Melayu Brunei (Maybe) Ada perkataan dalam bahasa english.**

Chapter 3

"Terima kasih lagi sekali kerana jaga adikku." Hali berterima kasih kepada keluarga Yaya yang kini Hali berada di depan rumah Yaya sambil mendukung adik satu-satunya. Dia baru selesai dari sekolah dan dia terus pergi ke rumah Yaya dan mengambil Taufan.

"Sama-sama, Hali. Jaga diri kamu ya." Jawap ibu Yaya.

"Bye, Hali. Bye, Taufan." Ucap Yaya. Hali mengangguk sebagai jawapan si ibu dan Yaya, manakala Taufan mengenyit kedua matanya dan memberi senyuman manis. Ini menyebabkan diri Yaya dan ibunya cair kerana kecomelan Taufan.

Dua adik-beradik itu pun tinggalkan rumah Yaya dan pulang ke rumah. Tidak ada seorang tahu bahawa ada dua orang dewasa sedang mengintip pergerakan sang adik-beradik itu dari dalam kereta. Rupanya mereka adalah Probe dan Gaga Naz.

"So Gaga Naz. Apa plan kita untuk menculik bayi itu?" Tanya Probe kepada 'partner'nya.

"Sabar, Probe. Kita tunggu bila ada peluang." Jawap Gaga Naz.

.

.

Brother's treasure, chapter 3

.

.

Di rumah adik-beradik,

"Ugggggg." Hali mendengar suatu bunyi yang datang dari perut adiknya semasa mereka masuk dalam dan membuka kasut. "Ugggggg." Sekali lagi dia mendengar bunyi itu. Dia menangkat badan si adik ke udara dan memandang adiknya.

"Adik lapar, ke?" Tanya Hali. Taufan pandang abangnya dan senyum cukup menyatakan dia lapar. Si abang pun senyum balik. Dia meletakkan adiknya di sofa dan terus ke dapur.

Dia pun membuka pintu peti sejuk itu dan melihat isinya. Semua bekalan makanan mereka telah habis hanya yang tinggal adalah sedikit sayur-sayuran. 'Nampaknya aku harus pergi ke supermarket.' Bisik Hali setelah menutup peti sejuk.

Dia mengambil setin susu serbuk lalu membuat susu untuk Taufan. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu perasaan telah melintas di fikirannya. Dia terkejut dengan perasaan ini, seperti firasat yang buruk akan berlaku.

Dia pergi balik ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebotol susu. Dia duduk di sofa lalu mengambil Taufan di sebelahnya dan menyuruh si adik baring di lengannya. Dia pun berikan minuman susu itu kepada Taufan.

'Apakah firasat ku ini betul?' Bisik Hali yang mula melamun.

Tanpa dia sedar dia telah melamun beberapa minit, sampai dia tidak sedar yang adiknya sudah habis minum susunya. Disebabkan itu, Taufan pun berbunyi kerana ingin perhatian.

"Eh? Kau dah habis sebotol ni? Cepatnya." Kata Hali bingung, manakala Taufan pandang Hali seperti dia berkata 'Bukan kau yang melamun panjang?'

"Eh? Oh, aku melamun panjang ke?" Sambung Hali yang kali ini dia sudah faham apa yang terjadi. Hali menletakkan botol susu di atas meja. Kemudian, dia buatkan adiknya itu duduk di pahanya dan mukanya memandang dia.

Sekali lagi, muka Hali mula berkerut bermaksud dia melamun lagi tapi kini dia sedang pandang adiknya. 'Kenapa aku rasa sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku? Adakah Taufan sedang bahaya?' Itulah bisikan Hali ketika itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu telah menyentuh ke wajah Hali. Dia pun sedar dari lamunannya dan nampak rupanya adiknya Taufan sedang menyentuh wajahnya. 'Kenapa dengan abang Hali?' Itulah maksud muka Taufan ketika melihat Hali.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Fan." Kata Hali yang mengerti maksud wajah si adik. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 13:37.

"Fan, apa kata kita beli barang makanan di supermarket?" Tanya Hali. Taufan mengangguk kepalanya sepertinya dia menhawap. Hali pun bangkit dari sofa dan sambil mendukung Taufan, mereka masuk ke bilik mereka untuk bersiap untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

Hali meletakkan si adik ke dalam babystroll setelah mereka selesai mensiapkan diri untuk keluar rumah.

"Duduk diam-diam ya." Kata Hali dengan lembutnya lalu mengusap kepala si adik. Kemudian dia mengkunci pintu rumah dan mereka pun bertolak ke supermarket.

Probe dan Gaga Naz yang masih di dalam kereta nampak dua adik-beradik keluar rumah. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua berkongsi senyuman yang sama yang penuh bermakna.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam supermarket,

Hali yang sedang membawa bakul yang berisi hampir penuh dengan barang dan Taufan yang masih di dalam babystroll berada di lorong yang dipenuhi oleh makanan dalam tin dan mimunan susu untuk pelbagai usia. Hali sedang mencari serbuk susu yang sesuai untuk Taufan.

Setelah seketika dia mencari malah tidak dijumpai, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke lorong lain. Tetapi sebelum mereka hampir keluar dari tempat itu, Hali sedar bahawa dia terlepas pandang. Dia lari balik dan meninggalkan Taufan.

Probe yang masih mengintip mereka sedang bersembunyi di pinggir almari yang dipenuhi oleh bijirin-bijirin. Dia pun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati dan menculik Taufan. Tetapi disebabkan kecuaian, dia tersigung sekotak bijirin. Ini membuatkan kotak-kotak di belakang turut jatuh dari tempatnya.

Bunyi kotak-kotak itu jatuh telah membuat Hali pandang ke arah Probe dan dengan nasib, Probe sempat bersembunyi balik. Hali jalan balik kepada adiknya dan melihat kotak-kotak bijirin yang dekat kepada Taufan. Dia mengalih pandangannya kepada Taufan yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya lalu mengusap kepala Taufan.

"Apa yang dah terjadi ni? Hmm... Tak ada apa-apa kot?" Kata Hali keseorangan.

.

.

.

.

Giliran Gaga Naz pula,

Gaga Naz sedang berada di lorong buah-buahan. Dia sedang bersembunyi di belakang dinding yang berhampiran dengan buah epal, nanas, oren dan lain-lain.

Tiba-tiba dia nampak Hali dan Taufan datang dan berhenti dekat dengannya.

Hali sedang memilih epal-epal, kemudian oren dan kelamaan dia semakin jauh dari Taufan lagi seperti semeter jauh. Dengan itu, Gaga Naz cepat mengambil peluang ini.

Tetapi sebelum dia sempat menyentuh Taufan, Hali dengan lebih awal menoleh kepada Taufan. Gaga Naz terus bersembunyi balik ke tempat tadi. Hali mendekati Taufan dan memandang di tempat persembunyian Gaga Naz.

"Aku rasa ada orang di belakang dinding itu." Ucap Hali masih pandang dinding itu dengan serius.

"Hmm... Mungkin perasaan ku kot?" Sambung Hali. Dia menangkat bahunya dan pergi dari situ sambil menolak babystroll (Taufan).

Gaga Naz melihat mereka pergi dan dengan marah dia memetik jarinya, tanda dia telah gagal.

.

.

.

.

Membeli barang makanan pun telah selesai dan si sang adik-beradik sedang jalan pulang. Hali masih memikir tentang firasatnya itu. Dia masih tidak pasti adakah itu betul atau tidak. Dia merasa yang dia dan adiknya telah diintip oleh seseorang kerana sejak dari rumah ke supermarket, hatinya tidak tenteram.

Dia melihat adiknya yang telah tidur kerana keletihan.

"Kenapa aku rasa ada orang cuba nak aku pisah dari kau?" Tanya Hali tetapi semestinya tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Dia pandang depan balik dan terjumpa sebuah 'vending machine'. Hali menolak Taufan (babystroll) dan meletakkan di sebelah 'vending machine'.

Semasa Hali sedang sibuk memilih minuman dan dengan tidak sedar ada dua orang berada di belakang mesin itu. Rupanya si Probe dan Gaga Naz lagi. Mereka mengambil kesempatan lagi dan menarik babystroll pelahan itu tanpa Hali sedar.

Tiba-tiba Hali mendengar tangisan Taufan selepas memasukkan duitnya dan menekan salah satu butang di mesin itu. Dia terus mendukung Taufan dan mencuba menenangkannya. Setelah Taufan berhenti menangis, Hali ternampak pipi si adik terluka.

Dari mana Taufan dapat luka itu?

Ini disebabkan oleh Probe dan Gaga Naz kerana semasa mereka mencuba menculik Taufan dan dengan cuainya, jari Gaga Naz telah mencakar Taufan membuatkan si kecil menanigs. Mereka pun sembunyi balik di belakang mesin.

Hali mula berasa nak marah. Dia menoleh sekelilingnya, tetapi tak ada orang. Dia memeluk si adik dan berkata,

"Tak syak lagi. Firasat ku memang betul. Ada orang nak menculik kau, tetapi jangan risau. Abang akan sentiasa lindungi kau.

 **~TBC**

 **Halo~ ^^ Terima kasih kerana baca sampai habis. Dan seperti biasa aku nak minta maaf kepada semua readers jika ada salah ejaan, bahasa tunggang terbalik dan salah tatabahasa. Maaf jika jalan cerita macam tersekat sikit.**

 **I'll be back with chapter 4! Read, enjoy and don't mind review!**

 **Your's truly,**

 **Angin Taufan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apa khabar semua readers? Ini Halilintar. Author Angin Taufan ni nak aku replace dia untuk becakap ni. Harap korang tak kisah, betul? Lagipun dia berada di samping ku untuk tolong aku. Baiklah tanpa berlengah masa lagi. Pertama, aku nak berterima kasih kepada semua readers yang membaca sampai chapter 3. Ini chapter seterusnya. Kedua maaf kerana lama nak update. Author Angin Taufan sibuk update ff lain. Dan terakhir sekali aku akan balas review korang.**

 **Untuk Bbb chan:**

 **Aaaa... Hai Bbb chan. Macam mana ni? Angin Taufan tolong aku. (Author: Baik! Hai Bbb chan! Jangan sedih. Kenapa diorang nak ambil Fan? Maaf. Soalan mu akan terjawap di chapter 5. Sabar Bbb chan. Nanti soalan mu itu akan terjawap.) Jangan marah kan author ku ya. Heheheh *sweatdrop***

 **Untuk Cute girls:**

 **Sabar Cute girls. Sebenarnya aku pun geram yang ada orang nak lukakan adik ku! *keluarkan pedang Halilintar* Btw ini chapter seterusnya.**

 **Untuk Floral Lavender:**

 **Hmm... Aku tak pasti. Tapi aku rasa author tak masukan boboiboy yang lain. Tidak tahu lah jika ada sequel dari ff ni. Itu author ku tak janji. Ini chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Untuk Kifli X726:**

 **Maaf kerana akhir update bagi pihak author ku. Yah~ author ku tak sedar yang hampir sepuluh hari dia tak sambung. Author ku dah minta maaf pasal lambat mereview dan dia dah membalas terima kasih kau.**

 **Baiklah itu sahaja Hali nak cakap. Tapi sebelum itu nak minta perhatian,**

 **Aku, adikku dan characters di dalam ff ni adalah kepunyaan Nizam Razak, pengarah Boboiboy dari Monsta.**

 **Idea hanya author ku punya. Mungkin ada bahasa bercampur dengan Indon, Melayu dan Brunei. Author sudah sedaya upaya gunakan bahasa melayu dan buatkan agar semua pembaca faham.**

 **Read, enjoy dan don't mind to review. Halilintar is out!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Baiklah chapter 4 bermula di rumah bos Probe dan Gaga Naz,

Di salah satu sudut kawasan rumah, terletaknya sebuah bangunan yang telah menarik perhatian dari kawasan rumah besar itu. Bangunan itu berwarna hitam kelabur dan ia dipenuhi oleh ramai pengawal-pengawal dari luar dan dalam.

Di dalam bangunan terdapat banyak bilik makmal yang dipenuhi oleh para sainstist-sainstist yang sedang menguji kaji sesuatu. Bukan itu sahaja ada di dalam. Bangunan itu juga terdapat satu bilik pejabat yang khas untuk ketua mereka.

Di dalam bilik itu, mempunyai satu meja yang sangat besar yang dikelilingi oleh gambar lukisan yang mewah dan mahalnya. Ada seorang lelaki berpakaian sut tanpa tali leher tengah duduk di kerusi hitam besar dan kedua kakinya berada di atas meja. Matanya yang merah sedang membaca beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dia terdengar pintu diketuk. Lelaki itu mengarah orang yang berada di sebelah untuk masuk tanpa mengalih matanya dari dokumen. Pintu itu pun buka dan munculnya si Probe dan Gaga Naz.

"Bagaimana Probe, Gaga Naz? Sudah kamu culik budak itu?" Tanya lelaki itu terus apabila setelah Probe menutup pintu itu dan masih tidak mengalih pandangannya.

"Be...belum." Jawap Gaga Naz gugup.

"Maa...af tuan tetapi, kami susah nak menghampiri budak tu. Abangnya itu sangat protective." Maaf Probe.

Bos mereka terus menghampas tangannya ke meja dengan keras, membuatkan Probe dan Gaga Naz terkejut ketakutan.

"Aku sudah bagi kamu 2 minggu untuk untuk menculik dia! Kamu belum dapat culik dia?!" Marah bos mereka lalu berdiri.

"Tapi tuan. Kita kan belum dapat gunakan budak itu untuk mengkaji sesuatu? Dia masih kecil." Cakap Probe seolah memberi alasan kepada bos mereka.

"Diam! Bukan untuk itu sahaja, bodoh! Setiausaha kamu nak aku samanya menjaga dia!" Marah bos lagi. Sebelum bos mereka berkata lagi, pintu satu-satunya di dalam itu telah diketuk lagi.

"Specking of that. Dia dah datang." Katanya si bos manakala pintu itu pun dibuka dan munculnya setiausaha mereka atau lebih dikatakan isteri si bos.

"Honey, sudah ke culik budak itu? Sudah 2 minggu I tunggu." Tanya si isteri yang terus duduk di meja besar.

"Belum sayang. Ni dua orang ini tak erti berkerja." Jawap si suami yang kini sudah tenang sedikit.

"Apa?!" Marah is isteri pula. Dia terus berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Probe dan Gaga Naz.

"Apa punya pekerja kamu ni! Nak aku ajar kau sesuatu?!" Sambung si isteri yang memegang baju kolar Gaga Naz.

"Maafkan kami Puan Kiki Ta!" Maaf Gaga Naz manakala Probe meyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang Gaga Naz.

"Sudahlah, sayang." Kata si suami yang meminta isterinya untuk berhenti.

"Tapi hon-"

"Sudah. Tidak ada gunanya nak dimarahi mereka lagi. Kita guna plan B."

"Plan B?" Tanya Probe yang sudah keluar dari belakang Gaga Naz.

"Ye, plan B. Kekerasan."

.

.

AnginTaufanGalaxy

Brother's teasure, chap 4

.

.

Balik kepada Hali dan Fan,

Hari itu adalah cuti awam dan Hali berada di rumah tengah mengawasi adiknya yang sedang menerokai rumah mereka dengan kedua kaki kecilnya itu. Disebabkan peristiwa yang telah mencederakan adiknya dia harus berwaspada ke mana adiknya pergi.

Akhirnya peneroka adiknya susah selesai. Mereka berdua sekarang di ruang tamu tengah berduduk santai di atas karpet merah dan biru. Tiba-tiba Hali menguap besar kerana dia tidak dapat tidur lena semalam. Hatinya merasa tidak enak. Dia tahu selagi diorang tidak dapat Taufan, sampai itu mereka akan mencari jalan untuk mengambilnya.

Hali tidak sanggup melihat adiknya kesakitan walaupun adiknya tidak tahu yang dia berada dalam bahaya. Dirinya rasa bersalah apabila melihat luka adiknya di pipi, seperti dia gagal menjadi seorang abang. Dia biarkan adiknya datang menghampirinya. Mereka membuat 'eye contact' dan Hali terus memeluknya. Hali tiba-tiba menangis. Dia tidak tahan semua ini.

"Aku tak nak ada orang nak ambil kau, adik. Aku sangat sayangkan kau." Kata Hali terdesak dan masih memeluk adiknya tetapi lebih erat.

"Aku tak akan biarkan orang ambil kau! Selagi aku masih hidup, mereka tak akan dapat kau!" Katanya lagi tetapi dengan nada suara yang marah. Taufan cuma merengek agar dapat dilepaskan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu menjadi petang dan rumah adik-beradik dipenuhi dengan tetamu iaitu Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal. Mereka berempat datang untuk berlepak bersama Hali dan bermain sama Taufan. Ketika itu, Yaya dan Ying sedang bermain bersama Taufan, manakala Fang dan Gopal sedang berbincang tentang majlis sekolah yang akan bermula.

Setelah beberapa minit mereka berbuat demikian, Fang perasan yang Hali berkelakuan pelik dan selalu memperhatikan Taufan.

"Hali, apasal kau ni?" Tanya Fang.

"Yelah. Kau juga asyik lihat Taufan ja." Setuju Yaya.

"Maaf. Aku cuma sejak kebelakangan ini hatiku rasa risau." Maaf Hali.

"Risau? Risau apa?" Tanya Ying pula.

"Ada orang nak culik adikku." Balas Hali.

"Apa?! Siapa?!" Jerit semua orang kecuali Hali dan Taufan.

"Aku tak tahu siapa." Balas Hali lagi.

"Tapi macam mana kau tahu ada orang nak culik dia?" Tanya Gopal pula.

"Aku perasaan ada orang sedang mengintip kami. Mula-mula mungkin perasaanku. Tetapi setelah aku nampak luka di pipi Taufan, baru ku tahu." Jawap Hali lagi sambil menunjuk pipi adiknya. Kawan-kawannya manpu ber'oh' sahaja.

Sejam telah berlalu dan semua kawan-kawan Hali telah pulang. Sekarang waktu pukul 14:00, tiba masanya untuk mentidurkan adiknya. Hali terus menggendong Taufan dan pergi menuju bilik mereka. Semasa mereka di bilik, Hali tidak meletakkan Taufan ke katil bayi malah ke katilnya. Dia pun baringkan Taufan yang sudah mengantuk dan diikuti oleh badan Hali.

Dia pelahan menepuk perut adiknya agar dapat mentidurkannya dan sekali lagi dia telah menangis. Dengan pelahan dia memeluk adiknya yang telah tidur dan akhirnya Hali pun ikut tertidur kerana keletihan menangis.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu,

Keaadaan rumah kini sunyi sepi hanya bunyi yang halus datang dari bilik adik-beradik iaitu nafas mereka. Mereka adik-beradik masih berada dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba ada satu pergerakan di antara mereka, rupanya dari si abang. Dengan pelahan dia membuka matanya dan bangun. Dia terus mengosok matanya yang separuh sedar dan menguap kecil agar tidak membangunkan si adik sebelahnya. Dia mengusap kepala adiknya pelahan dan pada masa yang sama dia melihat waktu di jam tangannya. Waktu hampir mengecah pukul 16:15.

Dia bangkit dari katil dan terus menuju ke bilik mandi untuk mengambil wudhu. Selepas itu, dia melangkah balik ke biliknya dan memulakan sembahyang Asar. Apabila dia telah memberi salam, dia mengadah tangannya lalu berdoa,

'Ya Allah apakah semua ini?

Memang ada orang nak ambil adikku?

Aku tak nak dia menderita lagi

Sudah cukup dia kehilangan ibu bapanya

Aku tak nak dia kehilangan aku

Dia masih kecil, tidak tahu apa-apa

Ya Allah, Ya tuhanku

Berikanlah aku kekuatan

Agar aku akan dapat melindungi dia

Jika aku sudah gagal melindungi dia

Berikanlah aku pentunjuk

Untuk menyelamatkan dia pula

Tolonglah hambamu ini, Ya Allah

Amin.'

Dia menoleh kepada adiknya dan dengan tepat masanya, si kecil itu pun bangun. Hali menghampirinya dan menggendong. Semasa Hali membawa Taufan keluar dari bilik, handphone Hali mula berbunyi. Hali mengeluarkan handphonenya dan ternyata dia menerima mesej dari Fang.

(Hali. Boleh aku pinjam buku nota subjek Physic kamu. Aku amat perlukan sekarang. Tolong bawakan ke rumahku. ASAP.)-Fang.

Itulah isi mesej yang di terima.

Hali mula merasa risau kerana perasaannya tidak enak bila nak keluar hari ini. Dirinya tidak mengizinkan tetapi disebabkan temannya sangat memerlukan buku nota itu, dia tidak dapat buat apa-apa. Dia terus mengambil buku nota lalu memasukan ke dalam poket. Kemudian dia menggendong Taufan dan terus keluar rumah dan pergi.

'What will happen next?'

.

.

.

.

Cuaca petang ini agak mendinginkan. Angin bertiupan keras sampai membuat pokok-pokok bergoyang mengikut tipuan angin. Langit yang awalnya cerah kini di tutupi oleh awan-awan yang gelap. Nampaknya tidak lama lagi langit nak menitis air matanya.

Si sang adik-beradik berada dalam perjalanan ke rumah Fang dengan menggunakan jalan pintas iaitu di taman. Haki ingin pergi ke destinasinya secepat mungkin.

Di taman ketika itu, begitu senyap dan tidak ada seorang pun berkeliaran di kawasan itu. Tetapi Hali merasa seolah-olah ada orang tengah mengikuti mereka berdua. Hali mempercepatkan jalannya malah terhenti apabila dia nampak seseorang yang berbaju hitam di depan Hali.

Dia memperhatikan lelaki di depannya, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya tetapi di mana?

"Apa khabar, Halilintar?" Tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba, membuatkan Hali terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa kau nak?!" Jerit Hali marah.

"Nama aku ialah Bora Ra." Jawap soalan Hali santai.

"Bora Ra?"

"Ye, dan aku rasa kau memang tahu apa aku nak kan?"

"Taufan." Jawap Hali risau lalu pandang adiknya di lengannya.

"Tahu pun. Sekarang serahkan kepada ku." Mengarah si Bora Ra sambil menghulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan harap!" Menolak Hali lalu memeluk Taufan dengan erat.

"Oh, Halilintar. Aku kasihan terhadap kau. Tak ada mak. Tak ada ayah. Sekarang nak jaga anak tu. Menyusahkan kau je, betul?"

"Kalau iya pun aku tak ada mak, ayah. Itu tak ada kena mengena kau nak ambil adikku! Dia adalah adikku dan tidak akan ada orang nak ambil dia!"

"Ohh. Degil. Nampaknya aku harus ambil secara paksa." Kata Bora Ra lalu memetik jarinya.

Hali memusing badannya ke belakang dan terkejut kerana munculnya lima orang berbadan besar di belakangnya. Dua orang daripada mereka ialah Probe dan Gaga Naz.

Hali terus berundur pelahan dengan muka yang serius, seperti dia tengah siap sedia untuk berlawan. Dia mendengar Bora Ra berkata lagi,

"Sekarang kau tak boleh buat apa-apa. Mulakan."

Lima orang itu pun mengelilingi Hali. Tiba-tiba salah seorang daripada mereka terus mengerang iaitu Gaga Naz. Dia menghayunkan kakinya tetapi Hali memegang kakinya dan patahkannya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Gaga Naz terus jatuh kesakitan.

Hali memusing kepalanya ke kanan dan nampak ada orang berlari menujunya cuba nak menumbuknya, tetapi Hali mengelak dengan menunduk kepalanya lalu mengangkat balik. Sekarang lengan orang itu betul-betul di depan Hali dan dengan cepatnya dia mematahkan lengan itu dengan menggunakan satu tangan lagi. Itu pun kerana tangannya yang lagi satu memegang Taufan.

Tiba-tiba dua orang datang secara serentak kepadanya dan Hali cuma menendang mereka jauh sampai orang dibelakangnya terikut jatuh juga.

Selepas itu Hali terus menoleh ke belakang apabila dia merasa ada seseorang iaitu Probe dibelakangnya. Dengan cepatnya Hali menarik lengan Probe dan memukulnya dengan sikunya. Probe pun jatuh pengsan di depannya.

Sekarang semua orang yang telah dilawan telah kalah. Hali menghadap balik kepada Bora Ra.

"Kau dah kalah, Bora Ra." Sahut Hali sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ye ke? Hehehe." Kata Bora Ra.

Tiba-tiba ada orang muncul dibelakangnya dan sebelum Hali dapat bertindak, orang itu memukul kepala Hali. Hali menjerit kesakitan dan terhempas ke tanah cement masih memegang adiknya. Kemudian, orang itu memijak kepalanya agar mukanya mencium lantai itu.

Bora Ra menghampiri Hali dan terus merampas Taufan darinya yang cuba sedaya upaya agar tidak melepaskan Taufan. Tetapi disebabkan dia sudah lemah dan kekuatan Bora Ra itu lebih kuat, dia tidak dapat menandinginya dan akhirnya terlepas juga Taufan dari tangannya.

Bora Ra bersenyum sinis lalu mengangkat Taufan yang kini sudah menangis ke langit dan berkata,

"Akhirnya aku dapat juga kau! Semua orang balik!"

Bora Ra pun pergi dari situ dengan Taufan digedongnya dan diikut oleh orang-orangnya. Hali yang masih dalam keadaan bebaring ke bawah telah menangis dan mengangkat tangannya lalu memanggil adiknya,

"Tau... Taufan! Hisk, hisk." Pandangannya semakin pudar dan semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

Di bilik pejabat Bora Ra,

Kini bilik itu dipenuhi oleh mereka iaitu, Bora Ra, isterinya, Probe, Gaga Naz dan Taufan. Taufan dikurung di dalam katil bayi dan dia masih dalam keadaan menangis. Si isteri iaitu Kiki Ta tengah mencubit pipi Taufan dengan sungguh teruja.

"Ooo... Honey. I sangat suka dia! Comel sungguh!" Ceria Kiki Ta dan dia mencubit lagi pipi Taufan. Kemudian dia berlari kepada suaminya yang berdiri jauh darinya sambil mengucap terima kasih lalu memeluknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Sama-sama. I tahu you mesti suka kat dia." Kata Bora Ra dan membalas pelukan isterinya.

"Apa kita nak buat jika budak laki itu datang dan nak ambil balik bayi ni?" Tanya Probe tiba-tiba.

"Hpm! Biar dia datang. Tentu dia seorang sahaja akan datang. Nanti kita bunuh sahaja dia di depan adiknya sendiri. Hahahahaha!" Jawap Bora Ra kejam.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Annyeo, semua. Ini Halilintar lagi. *mata berkaca air* Maaf... maafkan aku semua *menangis* Hisk, hisk. Aku gagal nak selamatkan Taufan. Maafkan aku! *bow* *mengelap air mata* Also maaf permintaan kamu semua pasal jangan dipisahkan Taufan. Maaf.**

 **Sampai itu sahaja aku nak katakan. Hisk, hisk. Authorku juga nak minta maaf jika jalan perlawanannya tidak terasa hebatnya dan alunannya cepat. Also authorku nak tanya. Kamu nak sequel ff ni tak? Author ada sudah ideanya tapi sedikit.**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi kerana suka ff ni. Bye.**

 **P/S: Good News for the readers who are waiting for Ku rela dibenci. Insha Allah it will be update every soon.**

 **P/S: Jangan lupa nak review. Jika kamu tak kisah.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Boboiboy Halilintar.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

**Aku dah kembali for chapter 5! Yah sedih sekali aku harus berhenti di sini. This is the final chapter. Jadi try to enjoy this final one. Kalau mau chapter ini beremosi, sori tak akan ada kot. Yang adanya lawan ja. Itu pun jika seru.**

 **Hmm... Baik ku balas review kamu,**

 **[From, The side story (Without a dad love)]**

 **To cute girls, Floral Lavender and haraByumi: Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya!**

 **To nightmare: Terima kasih ya nightmare. Saranghae too. Hahahahaha. Kau jua terbaik eh. Author asal dari Brunei.**

 **[From, Brother's treasure chapter 4]**

 **To Bbb-chan:**

 **Hahahaha, lucu jua eh. Sejak bila Taufan sayang Solar? XD Anyways, gomabseubnida utk review.**

 **To Cute girls:**

 **Hali: Kepada si Cute girls. Aku tak amnesia lah! Mana mungkin aku lupa adik sendiri!**

 **Author: Btw, yah jahat betulkan si Bora Ra sama di movie nya kan? Wkwkwk**

 **To Guest:**

 **Memang dia tak kasihan pun. Dia hanya kisah isterinya dan kerjanya ja. Kau patut ludah dia je. XD**

 **To halilintar girl:**

 **Iya. Memang bodoh si Bora Ra. Apa boleh buat dia memang penjahat sejak dari the movie.**

 **To kaizo:**

 **Hello new reader. Gomabseubnida kerana suka ff ini. Ini chapter selanjutnya and it is the final.**

 **To adhadeva kirana:**

 **Salam kenal juga. Tak sangka ada yang beremosi. Bukan apa aku tak berapa pandai buat cerita emosi. Kenapa harus Taufan? Yah~ Aku suka mereka jadi adik-beradik. Tq utk pujian mu. Aku akan cuba untuk buat ia seru. This is the next chapter.**

 **To Floral Lavender:**

 **Ini chapter seterusnya. Gomabseubnida**!

 **Bagi readers mau tahu kenapa Bora Ra nak culik Taufan. Chapter yang last ini akan terjawap semuanya.**

 **Reminder: Penjelasan tidak berapa jelas, typos dan tatabahasa hancur.**

 **Read, enjoy and review**!

* * *

Chapter 5 (Final)

Langit yang biru cerah telah tertutup oleh awan yang bergelora. Angin yang sejuk lagi kuat telah bertiupan dari barat daya dan membuatkan pokok-pokok bergoyang kuat. Bunyi guruh mula kedengaran dan akhirnya langit menitiskan airnya.

Terletaknya di kawasan taman ada seorang lelaki terlantar di lorong taman tersebut. Setitik air hujan terkena ke pipi lelaki, cukup buatkan dia tersedar dari pengsannya. Lelaki itu adalah Halilintar.

Matanya mula terbuka dan sedar bahawa dia telah pengsan akibat pukulan dari salah seorang dari orang Bora Ra. Tunggu, di mana adiknya? Halilintar menjadi cemas dan dirinya mula hancur luluh. Dia tidak percaya yang dia gagal melindungi adiknya. Jenis punya abang kah dia ni? Itulah yang difikirkan oleh Halilintar.

Air matanya mula jatuh deras ke pipinya. Dia tidak dapat maafkan dirinya yang merasa bodoh. Dia pun menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kenapa juga aku bawa dia keluar? Kenapa? Apa susahnya aku suruh Fang datang ke rumah dan ambil buku nota itu. Ya, aku ni memang bodoh. Bodoh sekali." Gumam Halilintar.

"AKU MEMANG BODOH! SIAL!" Jerit Halilintar sekuat-kuatnya lalu menangis teresak-esak.

Setelah dia merasa tenang sedikit dia memandang langit yang masih berhujan deras, seperti langit itu tahu apa yang dia rasa. Air matanya tidak mengalir lagi hanya matanya begitu merah sahaja sisanya kerana dia tahu bahawa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk menyesal dan menangis.

"Apa patut aku buat?" Gumam Halilintar putus asa.

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan dengan pelahan dia berjalan keluar dari taman. Dia tidak tahu di mana kakinya akan membawanya pergi, tetapi dia tahu yang dia bukan nak balik.

Dirinya sekarang, kayak nak putus asa. Dia ingin menyelamatkan adiknya tetapi dia tahu dia tidak akan dapat berlawan mereka seorang diri. Dia terhenti seketika untuk memikir, apa dia harus minta pertolongan orang? Ya, dia harus.

"Halilintar kau okey ke? Kenapa kamu kehujannan ni?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di depan Halilintar dengan wajah risau. Dia terus mempayungi Halilintar dan sama sekali dirinya.

Halilintar menatap kepada orang itu dan sedar bahawa orang yang bertanya adalah abang kepada kawannya, Kaizo. Tiba-tiba dia mendapat satu idea.

"Abang Kaizo aku perlu bantuan kau dan adikmu." Kata Hali yang sudah bersemangat. Kaizo tidak menjawapnya malah memberi anggukkan kepala sahaja lalu membawa Halilintar ke rumahnya.

Setelah sampainya ke rumah Kaizo, Fang terkejut melihat kondisi kawannya yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Hali, apasal basah kuyup ni?" Tanya Fang.

"Itu tak kisah. Yang penting kau harus tolong aku." Ujar Halilintar. Fang menangkat keningnya tanda tidak faham.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah~ jangan banyak cakap dan tolong panggil kawan yang lain." Sahut Halilintar tidak penyabar. Dia ingin mempercepatkan semua ini agar dapat selamatkan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Taufan telah di culik!" Jerit kawan-kawannya Halilintar termasuk Kaizo setelah mendengar peristiwa penculikan Taufan.

"Habis itu, kami di sini kenapa?" Tanya Gopal tiba-tiba.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku nak kamu tolong aku selamatkan dia. Aku tak akan dapat selamatkan dia jika aku seorang." Marah Halilintar.

"Tapi kenapa kami? Kami ada apa untuk selamatkan dia?" Tanya Ying.

"Betul. Kami ini hanya pelajar sekolah je." Setuju Fang.

"Kamu kawan jenis apa ni?! Hanya sebab itu kamu tak nak tolong! Cuba pikir sikit otak mu itu. Apa kamu nak buat jika ada adik atau orang terdekat tengah culik? Duduk diam saja?! Kamu serah pada polis saja?! Polis itu tak akan dapat buat apa jika mereka tidak tahu siapa orangnya! Ia seolah-olah kamu tak kisah pun!" Marah panjang lebar kata si Halilintar membuatkan semua kawannya terdiri malu.

"Aku cuma nak selamatkan adikku ja. Satu-satunya adik aku. Aku tak akan maafkan diri ku jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada dia!" Tambah Halilintar yang matanya sudah mempanas kerana nak menangis.

"Baik. Aku akan tolong." Sahut Kaizo. Mereka semua memandang kepada abang tertua.

"Aku pun akan buat pekara yang sama jika Fang kena culik. Meski bahaya dan meraut nyawa." Sambung Kaizo.

"Aku pun setuju." Sokong Yaya. Semua orang pun tersenyum dan memberi wajah setuju.

"Jadi apa patut kita buat?" Tanya Gopal bersedia meski pun dia takut sebenarnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu. Apa kamu tahu di mana Taufan bawa culik?" Tanya Kaizo.

Halilintar terdiam. Dia tidak tahu di mana Taufan. Dia pun tidak tahu siapa orang yang bernama itu. Tetapi dia tahu dia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Dia akhirnya ingat seakan diberi pentunjuk dari tuhan agar tahu di mana adiknya dibawa.

Ini bermulanya, pada setahun yang lepas.

FLASHBACK

Semua ahli keluarga berada di rumah pada hujung minggu itu. Si ibu sedang mentidurkan si adik di tingkat atas manakala si ayah bersama si abang di bilik pejabat si ayah di tingkat bawah.

Si abang sedang membersihkan bilik itu setelah diberi arahan oleh si ayah. Lagipun dia tidak sibuk waktu itu. Sementara itu, si ayah sedang menguruskan sesuatu dengan laptopnya.

Tiba-tiba, sekeping kertas kecil telah jatuh dari almari waktu si abang tengah menyusun buku-buku di almari itu. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan ternyata kertas itu adalah sekeping gambar.

Gambar itu terdiri daripada dua orang lelaki dewasa yang tengah berdiri di belakang rumah yang besar yang mempunyai satu bangunan yang pelik dan berwarna kelabu. Salah seorang dalam gambar itu adalah ayahnya berwajah muda dan seorang lagi dia tidak kenal.

"Ayah. Siapa lelaki yang bersama ayah di photo ni?" Tanya si abang yang ingin tahu.

"Itu kawan ayah sekerja. Namanya Bora Ra. Kita berdua selalu bekerjasama dan kita kawan dekat." Jawap si ayah yang masih tidak alih dari laptopnya.

"Itu rumah Bora Ra. Di sana juga tempat kita bekerja. Bangunan yang pelik itulah tempat kerja ayah. Tapi tak lagi. " Sambung si ayah seperti dia tahu kandungan dalam gambar tersebut.

"Maksud ayah?" Tanya Halilintar tidak faham.

"Ayah tarik diri menjadi saintis kerana ada sebab."

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh tak jangan banyak soal?" Kata si ayah yang hilang kesabarannya.

END OF FLASHBACK

Semua orang di dalam bilik menjadi senyap setelah melihat kelakuan Halilintar yang sedang melamun kerana meingatkan memori dahulu.

"Hali, apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Yaya di sebelah Halilintar. Halilintar tersedar dan terus memandang kawan-kawannya.

"Aku tahu di mana mereka bawa Taufan." Sahut Halilintar membuatkan mereka terkejut.

"Di mana?" Tanya mereka.

.

.

.

.

Waktu petang telah beralih kepada malam. Awan yang hitam telah memudar dan menampakkan langit malam yang cerah walaupun tidak ada bintang. Cerita beralih ke sebuah rumah yang mewah besarnya. Rumah itu dipenuhi oleh ramai pengawal-pengawal yang menjaga tempat itu terutama di kawansan bangunan yang pelik lagi berwarna kelabu.

Tiba-tiba ada 6 buah bayang tengah berlari dan menyembunyikan di sebalik semak-samun di luar pagar tempat itu. Mereka adalah Halilintar, kawan-kawannya dan Kaizo.

Dengan pelahan serta senyap, mereka memanjat pagar rumah yang diperbuat oleh besi itu dan tingginya sekurang 5 meter tanpa diketahui oleh pengawal-pengawal. Selepas semua orang mendarat di dalam kawansan itu, mereka sembunyi lagi tetapi kali ini di belakang pokok yang besar dan agak dekat dengan bangunan kelabu itu.

"Baiklah. Kita dah masuk. Ying berapa pengawal kau kira?" Bisik Halilintar kepada kawan yang bertocang dua itu.

"Semua jumlah 20 orang di luar sekitar termasuk orang yang menjaga pintu utama." Jawap Ying sambil melihat kawasan tersebut.

"Mhm. Baiklah Gopal kau tahu apa nak dibuat, kan?" Tanya Halilintar kepada Gopal pula.

"I...iya. Tapi orangnya ramai sangat." Takut Gopal.

"Haiya, Gopal. Tolonglah." Kata Ying.

"Kau boleh Gopal. Aku percaya dengan kamu." Bersorak Yaya.

"Baik kau pergi sana sebelum aku tarik kau dengan paksa." Marah Halilintar sambil menujuk jarinya ke kawasan bangunan itu.

"Tapi. Aku-" Takut Gopal lagi tetapi terhenti saat melihat mata tajam si Halilintar. Gopal mengeluh kesal lalu pergi dari situ.

Gopal melangkah ke depan menuju bangunan itu dan berhenti di sudut bangunan itu. Ia agak kerana pelik hanya kawasan depan bangunan mereka jaga. Dari sudut Gopal sebenar itu agak 'pathetic' dan agak melegakan kerana tak ada orang akan datang dari belakang.

Dia mengambil sebiji batu besar lalu dilontarkan ke arah kawasan di mana semua pengawal berada. Oleh itu, batu itu membuat bising kerana melanggar sesuatu dan itu membuat semua pengawal terkejut. Mereka terus melihat sekelilingnya dan mereka terjumpa Gopal.

Gopal mula takut dan dengan sepantas gerakan kilat, dia melarikan diri dari pintu utama dan seperti yang diharapkan semua pengawal-pengawal termasuk pengawal yang menjaga pintu utama mengejar dia.

"Well, that went well." Kata Fang tidak percaya apa dia lihat manakala semua orang bersweatdrop.

"Baiklah mari kita masuk." Arah Halilintar dan berlari menuju pintu utama, diikuti kawan-kawannya dan Kaizo.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, mereka nampak ada kunci sekuriti.

"Haiya, macam mana ni?" Cemas Ying sedikit.

"Ada orang pandai nak buka ni?" Tanya Yaya semua orang.

"Meh, aku buka. Aku memang pandai dalam membuka kunci." Kata Kaizo dengan yakin. Dia menekan sesuatu kepada keyboard kemudian tekan sent. Pintu utama pun terbuka.

"Wah! Hebatlah abang." Puji Fang.

"Biasa le." Kata Kaizo sombong.

"Oi, masuk." Kata Halilintar singkat yang sudah di dalam bangunan dengan Yaya dan Ying.

"Ops! Sori." Maaf kedua adik-beradik lalu berlari masuk. Ketika mereka mencari di mana Taufan, mereka melihat suasana dalam bangunan ini sangat putih dan cerah hampir membuat pandangan mereka silau. Mereka juga melihat banyak makmal-makmal yang kosong.

"Apa tempat ni?" Tanya Yaya masih tidak berhenti lariannya.

"Tak salah di sini tempat saintis-saintis mengkaji sesuatu yang belum orang pernah mengkaji sebelum ini." Jawap Halilintar.

"Di mana kita nak cari Taufan?" Tanya Fang pula.

"Kita perlu cari bilik yang agak lain daripada yang kita dah lihat." Jawap Halilintar lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar jejak-jejak kaki tengah berlari menuju mereka dari belakang. Mereka pusing belakang dan nampak ramai jumlah musuh muncul. Mereka mula cemas tetapi Yaya dan Ying bersiap sedia untuk melawan manakala ketiga lelaki terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"Kamu bertiga pergi." Kata Yaya.

"We'll take care of them." Tambah Ying. Ketiga lelaki itu pun senyum dan angguk tanda faham lalu berlari menyambung pencarian Taufan.

Setelah beberapa minit, mereka masih mencari tetapi mereka tidak jumpa. Tiba-tiba mereka terserempak sebuah pintu kayu yang besar. Mereka berhenti langkah mereka dan menghadap pintu itu. Mereka saling memandang seperti menanya adakah Taufan di sebalik pintu itu?

Halilintar mendekatkan diri kepada pintu itu dan cuba mencuri dengar. Dia tidak jelas dengan apa dia dengar dari sebelah pintu itu, tetapi dia tahu bahawa ada tangsian dia sangat kenal.

"Taufan ada kat dalam." Kata Halilintar ketika mengundur balik dari pintu itu.

"Kalau macam tu. Mari kita pecahkan pintu ni." Kata Kaizo lalu terus menandang pintu itu keras. Pintu itu terbuka lebarnya dan munculnya 9 orang dalam bilik itu iaitu 6 orang berbadan besar termasuk Probe dan Gaga Naz, si Bora Ra, Kiki Ta dan Taufan yang masih kurung di dalam katil bayi sambil menangis.

"Pulangkan adikku, Bora Ra!" Jerit marah Halilintar.

"Kau dah sampai rupanya. Aku memang excepting kau akan datang. Kau juga bawa kawan ya. Hebat. Kau memang berani datang ke sini tanpa ada senjata pun." Kata Bora Ra tenang sambil menepuk tangannya pelahan lalu memetik jarinya.

Tiba-tiba munculnya tiga orang dari 6 orang yang berbadan besar itu di belakang mereka dan menangkap mereka. Kemudian mengunci tangan mereka ke belakang. Mereka bertiga bergelut untuk lepas tetapi gagal.

"Lepaskan kami!" Jerit mereka bertiga.

"Kau fikir aku boleh lepaskan begitu sahaja?" Ujar Bora Ra.

"Eee... sial! Kenapa kau nak culik Taufan ah?!" Marah Halilintar.

"Nak tahu kenapa aku culik dia? Ceritanya panjang. Waktu itu aku dan ayah kau tengah mengkaji sesuatu yang luar biasa tetapi kami perlukan sesuatu untuk experiment kami. Sesuatu yang bernyawa. Ya, seorang manusia. Hanya seorang manusia yang boleh menjayakan experiment kita." Cerita Bora Ra panjang lebar kini semua orang mendengar ceritanya.

"Tetapi ayah kau tak nak. Dia tak nak menggunakan manusia sebagai bahan experiment. Jadi dia menghapuskan semua kerja yang kita lakukan selama 4 tahun. Dia hapuskan semuanya! Lepas itu dia berhenti menjadi saintis dan tinggalkan aku di sini! Sekarang aku nak balas dendam. Walaupun dia sudah mati." Sambung Bora Ra.

"Jadi kau nak Taufan jadi bahan experiment kau?! Dasar bodoh, gila, sial! " Jerit Halilintar yang sudah berada di hujung batasannya.

"Nak dia jadi bahan experiment? Oh tidak. Bagi untuk membalas dendam aku menculiknya untuk membina bisness kerjaya ku lebih gempak lagi. Tidak salah dia itu anak yang bijak, bukan? Dengan itu aku dan isteriku akan menjaganya seperti anak sendiri." Jawap Bora Ra yang telah mendekati kepada Taufan lalu mengusapnya.

"Jangan kau sentuh adikku!" Jerit Halilintar dan terus memusingkan badannya ke belakang menghadap lelaki yang menangkapnya. Kemudian, dia memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan lalu melipat kedua lengannya dan menendang lelaki itu sekuat-kuatnya setelah dia berjaya.

Fang dan Kaizo juga melepaskan diri mereka dan terus membelasah orang yang telah menangkap mereka juga iaitu Fang menumbuk dan menendang ke arah muka orang itu manakala Kaizo menarik lengan musuhnya dan membalingnya ke depan.

"Belasah mereka!" Arah Bora Ra kepada tiga lagi orang-orangnya.

Dengan pantasnya mereka mengerang tetapi sebelum mulanya perkelahian itu, Kaizo melangkah ke depan, mempertahankan Fang dan Hali dan 'take charge' melawan minion Bora Ra.

"Hali, Fang! Kau selamatkan Taufan! Biar aku lawan semua orangnya!" Arah Kaizo. Halilintar dan Fang menangguk tanda arahan diterima, kemudian pergi untuk selamatkan Taufan.

Hanya beberapa langkah sahaja lagi untuk sampai kepada Taufan, tiba-tiba Fang kena tendang dari belakang membuatkan Fang jatuh dan melanggar Halilintar di belakang. Mereka menatap siapa orang itu dan ternyata dia ialah Kiki Ta.

"Mana nak lari ah?" Tanya Kiki Ta lalu mengerang Fang. Tetapi dengan sepentas kilat, Fang mengelak serangannya. Dia mengerang lagi secara beterusan manakala Fang mencuba untuk defense dirinya.

"Fang!" Jerit Halilintar.

"Hali! Selamatkan adikmu! I'll take care of her!" Suruh Fang masih mendefense.

"Tapi-"

"Pergi!" Halilintar menuntut arahan. Semasa dia telah berada di depan katil bayi itu dan hampir lagi nak meyentuh Taufan, sebatang pistol telah mengacu kepadanya.

"Awak kelupaan aku ke?" Kata Bora Ra berhasrat untuk membunuh Halilintar di depan adiknya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan pada chapter lepas.

"Ceh, kalau kau kuat sangat. Mari lawan aku." Sahut Halilintar.

"Baik. Aku sahut cabaran mu."

Bora Ra menjauhkan pistonya dari Halilintar. Kemudian mereka berdua mengundur jauh. Bora Ra menjatuhkan pistolnya manakala Halilintar bersiap sedia untuk berlawan.

Perlawanan telah bermula dan Bora Ra telah mengerang dahulu. Dengan cepat dan tepat, dia menumbuk bertubi-tubi ke arah wajah Halilintar lalu menendangnya. Sementara itu, Halilintar dengan cepat dia mengelak serangannya hanya mengerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri apabila Bora Ra tengah mencuba menumbuk dia. Halilintar juga melangkah sekaki ke belakang bagi mengelakkan tendangan Bora Ra.

Ketika Bora Ra tetap mengerang dengan cara yang sama, Halilintar mencari peluang dan dengan itu dia menendang Bora Ra di perut membuatkan dia terbang jauh ke belakang. Bora Ra memegang perutnya dan menahan kesakitan itu.

"Boleh tahan, Halilintar." Comment Bora Ra.

"Just get on with it." Kata Halilintar memutar matanya malas.

Bora Ra mengerang lagi dan kini dia bertujuan untuk mengerangnya di kaki. Dia menghayunkan kaki kanannya rendah dan seperti dia inginkan Halilintar jatuh menghadap ke atas. Sekarang dia mempunyai peluang maka dia memegang kolar Halilintar dan menumbuknya di muka kemudian memijak perutnya. Halilintar menjerit kesakitan.

Bora Ra mengundur sedikit dan bersiap sedia untuk pusingan seterusnya. Halilintar bangun sambil memegang perutnya manakala tangannya lagi satu mengelap darah yang telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sekarang giliran Halilintar pula. Dia melangkah ke depan pelahan dan mengerang. Dia menumbuk and menumbuk lagi. Selepas itu dia memberikan tendangan memutar tetapi dengan senangnya dielak oleh Bora Ra. Bora Ra memberi serangan balas dan sama sepertinya, Halilintar mengelak juga.

Mereka kekal begitu iaitu serang, elak kemudian elak dan serang lagi. Mereka juga tengah mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan perlawaan ini. Mereka sama rata kuat dan oleh itu, mereka tidak dapat bertahan lagi lalu menolak sesama sendiri agar memisahkan mereka berdua. Mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Bora Ra semakin tidak sabar lagi. Dia inginkan menamatkan semua ini sekarang juga. Dia berlari menuju Halilintar sangat bersedia untuk memunbuknya tetapi tidak berjaya kerana Halilintar telah memegang lengan Bora Ra. Halilintar menarik lengannya dekat kemudian mesinggung sikunya ke arah dahi Bora Ra.

Bora Ra menjerit sesakitan sambil menutup wajahnya. Sekarang Halilintar memdapat kesempatan. Dia menghayunkan badan lalu memendang kuat kepada Bora Ra dan ia membuatkan Bora Ra terbang jauh dan pengsan. Akhirnya dia telah menang.

Halilintar terus menghampirkan kepada adiknya dan menggedongnya. Dia memeluk dan cuba menenangkan adiknya yang masih menangis.

"Cup, cup, cup. Sudahlah adik. Abang ada di sini." Kata Halilintar memeluk adiknya sambil menutup matanya.

Tetapi Halilintar tidak tahu bahawa ada orang telah mengacukan pistolnya kepada Halilintar, iaitu Bora Ra. Dia telah sedar dari pengsan dan mengambil pistolnya yang berhampiran dengannya.

"Hali! Hati-hati!" Jerit seseorang.

'Bang!' Sedas peluru telah dilepaskan.

Halilintar menusing ke belakang dan jumpa Fang yang sedang mengacu pistol yang agak kecil ke arah Bora Ra. Dia juga melihat Bora Ra telah jatuh ke lantai dan melihat darah yang telah mengalir darinya. Halilintar membulat matanya syok.

"Usah risau. Aku tak bunuhnya." Jelas Fang singkat.

"Kau dan wanita itu?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Dia dah KO 15 minit yang lalu. Sempat lagi aku lihat kamu berlawan." Jawap Fang sempat lagi ditunjukan Kiki Ta yang sudah pengsan.

"Kita harus tolong abang Kaizo." Kata Fang lagi tetapi yang dibalas bukan Halilintar ianya Kaizo, mengatakan tidak perlu kerana dia telah selesai membelasah semua orang.

Kemudian mereka bertiga mendengar sesuatu yang hendak datang kemari. Mereka fikir ada lagi musuh datang tetapi yang munculnya ialah Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Mereka tergesa-gesa datang kemari untuk menolong mereka saat mereka telah selesai.

"Hali! Taufan selamat?" Tanya Yaya risau. Halilintar menangguk ya.

"Kamu! Semua telah berjalan dengan lancar. Semua musuh telah berjaya kami kalahkan dan pengawal-pengawal yang telah dikejar oleh Gopal telah masuk perangkap." Jelas Ying.

"Dan polis tak lama lagi nak sampai. Jadinya kita dah menang!" Sorak Gopal gembira. Semua kawan bersorak gembira dan menangkat tangan mereka ke atas. Mereka lega dan semua selamat terutamanya Taufan.

Halilintar sangat gembira kerana akhirnya semua sudah berakhir dan adiknya telah selamat di pangkuannya. Tidak ada satu luka pun yang telah mencederakan adiknya.

Dia bersyukur kerana semua kawan-kawanya telah menolong dia dalam menyelamatkan adiknya. Dia berterima kasih dan tetap juga dia tidak mengaku kepada kawannya.

Dia telah berjanji sekali lagi bahawa dia tidak akan ada seseorang mengambil adiknya darinya dan akan selalu menjaganya tanpa mengeluh dan kesal.

Si abang, Halilintar memeluk Taufan adiknya seperti magnet.

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Hey semua! Terima kasih kerana membaca sampai habis. Sori jika ada penjelasan tentang berlawanan Hali dan Bora Ra tak jelas. Tahu tak betapa susahnya aku buat perlawanan itu. Tapi aku seronok membuatnya. Dengan itu, sampai sini sahaja kita bertemu. Jumpa lagi di ff yang lain.**

 **PS: Yang pasal sequel yang ada kamu dengar, InshaAllah aku akan publish. Tapi bukan pada masa yang terdekat.**

 **Aku author Angin Taufan saying,**

 **Bye!**

 **Review. Jangan tak review! Please?^** ^


End file.
